1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus and a sheet processing method for performing post-processing for sheets discharged from an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, among image forming apparatuses, there is an image forming apparatus in which a sheet post-processing apparatus is provided adjacent to an image forming apparatus main body in order to perform post-processing such as processing for sorting sheets after image formation and processing for applying staple processing to the sheets.
In JP-A-2003-118928, a sheet post-processing apparatus is described. In this example, a structure that makes it possible to move an alignment position and a stapler according to a sheet size is extremely complicated.
The present invention provides a sheet processing apparatus that can appropriately align sheets to be subjected to post-processing according to a size of the sheets.